La blague
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Tout avait commencé par un SMS ou plutôt par un putin de cœur à la fin de ce SMS. Ce n'était pas gagné...
Et beh, je poste beaucoup en ce moment... Voici donc ma nouvelle contribution à la Nuit des Lemon. La phrase obligatoire est en gras. J'ai l'impression que le thème du secret n'est pas trop respecté mais bon ^^

Je ne possède pas les personnages et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop massacré le caractère de Liam..

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Liam se prélassait dans le lit de Scott, un samedi matin, ses fiches de révisions dans les mains, pendant que ce dernier était sous la douche. Il n'était pas avec lui pour la simple et bonne raison que les vacances scolaires approchaient, donc les professeurs leur avait tous donné au moins un contrôle chacun, étalés sur environ deux semaines. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils s'étaient concertés… Résultat, ils étaient obligés de réviser. Scott tenait à avoir de bonnes notes et tenait à ce que son petit-ami soit dans le même cas que lui.

Puisqu'il avait à peine relu le cours pour son contrôle d'histoire, son Alpha avait tenu à le faire réviser pour celui de math et l'avait puni de sexe par la même occasion. Comme s'il ignorait que les mathématiques étaient plus importantes que l'histoire. Il avait prévu de bien travailler ! Mais ça lui avait donné une bonne occasion de voir son amant. Il aurait tout de même préféré être récompensé par autre chose qu'une caresse sur la tête ou un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le « cuicui » caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un SMS. Il tâtonna sur la table de nuit et l'alluma **. Le portable avait sonné. Il avait ouvert le SMS avant de se rendre compte que ce téléphone n'était pas le sien.** Le message défila sur la bande en haut de l'écran trop vite pour qu'il puisse le lire. **Mais ce smiley en forme de cœur l'incitait à découvrir l'identité réelle du contact de son petit-ami.**

En fronçant les sourcils, il prit cette fois son propre téléphone et chercha dans ses contacts le numéro inconnu qui était apparu sur le portable de son amant. Il ne l'avait pas non plus. C'était suspect… Franchement, un cœur après un « Coucou c'est moi », qui faisait ça ? Parfois, Scott l'avait fait et s'en suivait une petite discussion mignonne et dégoulinante de romantisme.

Il le trompait ? Franchement, il n'avait jamais eu aucun soupçon, jamais d'autres textos ou d'odeur bizarre. Ça voulait dire qu'il le connaissait ? Scott le trompait avec quelqu'un d'assez proche d'eux pour son odeur sur ses vêtements ne lui paraisse pas étrange ! Qui pouvait bien lui faire ça ? Alors que lui aimait vraiment son Alpha, plus que cet inconnu ! Il allait le tuer, c'était certain ! Personne ne touchait à Scott, il était à lui.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche se couper et résolu de lui faire avouer tout de suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott fit son apparition en caleçon et commença à chercher ses vêtements dans la chambre.

Fâché, Liam le regarda faire, les lèvres pincées, attendant qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'est qu'une fois entièrement habillé que l'Alpha s'assit à côté de lui et remarqua son expression contrariée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-il en approchant sa main de ses cheveux.

Un grondement menaçant fit reculer sa main précipitamment.

\- Dit donc, tu ne me grognes pas dessus !

A peine désolé, il haussa les épaules et, sans un mot, lui montra son téléphone. Scott le prit et lu le message. Il haussa un sourcil, puis sourit et releva la tête vers lui.

\- Ça doit être un faux numéro. Ou peut-être Isaac, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il a rajouté un cœur… Ou alors, Stiles a changé de téléphone comme il prévoit de le faire depuis des mois, ce serait bien son genre de mettre un cœur comme ça.

\- Bien sûr, tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

\- Et bien… Tu imagines bien que je puisse te tromper, donc oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Je ne l'imagine pas, je le sais !

Scott soupira et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il le sentit se tendre, mais il ne le repoussa pas. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne le soupçonnait pas autant qu'il essayait de lui faire croire. En même temps, il savait qu'il était très jaloux avant de sortir avec lui, il l'avait prit en connaissant ses défauts. D'ailleurs, il était surpris que ça ait mit autant de temps à venir.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, tu vas prendre mon portable et demander son nom à la personne qui m'a envoyé ce SMS. Comme ça, tu seras sûr que je ne la préviendrais pas de ce qui se passe.

Maussade, il hocha la tête et tapa rapidement le SMS. Puis il le reposa sur la table de nuit, hors de portée de son amant.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes sans réponses.

\- Maintenant, je vais te montrer que c'est toi que j'aime, tu réviseras plus tard.

Sur ces mots, il prit les fiches posées sur le matelas et les posa sur le sol. Puis il le repoussa contre les oreillers et l'embrassa. Liam le laissa faire une minute, il aimait quand son Alpha l'embrassait, son odeur lui faisait tourner la tête et il se sentait tellement important dans ces moments-là… Puis il reprit ses esprits. Hors de question qu'il se laisse faire avant d'avoir le fin mot de cette affaire. Une main sur sa poitrine, il le repoussa.

Puis il reprit le portable et le ralluma, pour voir si quelqu'un avait répondu. Scott grogna de frustration, mais compris rapidement qu'il voulait sa réponse avant toute chose. Franchement, il lui permettait de mettre fin à une semaine d'abstinence et Monsieur refusait à cause de ses idées idiotes. Comme s'il pouvait tromper quelqu'un d'aussi mignon et attachant que Liam.

Il se contenta donc de s'allonger à ses côtés et d'essayer de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer un peu. Il lui fallut de longues minutes et plusieurs tentatives avant qu'il le laisse se mettre dans son dos, pendant qu'il gardait ses yeux fixés sur le téléphone. Scott le sentait tendu et caressa doucement sa hanche pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que lui n'était pas inquiet. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il finirait bien par s'en rendre compte.

Scott s'ennuyait fermement depuis un bon moment quand, enfin, le « cuicui » retentit de nouveau. Il regarda par-dessus la tête de Liam pour voir la réponse : « Devine Loulou ». Son amant se retourna à demi pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier. L'Alpha ne savait pas qui essayait de ruiner son couple de mettre à l'épreuve la patience de Liam, mais il allait passer un sale quart d'heure dès qu'il aurait un nom.

\- Tu sais, pour oser m'appeler comme ça, il n'y a que Stiles.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre avant d'envoyer un nouveau message pour demander plus d'éclaircissements.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent pas à attendre aussi longtemps que la première fois. Le SMS suivant se contentait d'un smiley qui riait.

\- Je vais le tuer, grogna Liam qui retenait sa colère à grand-peine.

\- Calme-toi… Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et cette personne.

\- Si, je suis sûr que si !

\- Alors, donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire.

\- Je… je suis… colérique et trop jaloux… et…

Scott ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et le fit se retourner pour prendre ses joues entre ses mains.

\- Je sais et je le savais avant. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te tromper. Si je ne t'aimais plus, je te quitterais, comme je l'ai fait avec Kira. Et ce n'est pas le cas avec toi. D'ailleurs, tu le sentirais si je ne t'aimais plus, parce que tu ne m'exciterais plus.

Liam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il n'était pas complètement rassuré.

\- Je suis ton Alpha, on est liés, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant et se serra contre lui en s'agrippant à son T-shirt. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être comme ça, pour exceptionnellement, il en avait besoin. Scott releva sa tête pour l'embrasser et le poussa sur le dos pour se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir faire l'amour, ça finirait de rassurer Liam. Rapidement, il enleva le T-shirt de son amant et entreprit de lui laisser une marque bien visible dans le cou. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et gémit doucement en sentant ses dents mordiller sa peau. Il aimait quand Scott était possessif.

Il se chargea à son tour de le déshabiller, son haut, puis son pantalon. Il allait s'attaquer à son caleçon quand il écarta ses mains et lui enleva également ses vêtements. Une fois entièrement dévêtu, il reprit les lèvres de son amant. Il aimait la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts, la façon dont il frémissait parce qu'il était beaucoup plus sensible que les humains.

Il gémit fortement quand il pinça ses mamelons en continuant à faire des suçons dans son cou. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Scott, puis dans son dos et sur ses fesses pour l'encourager à aller plus loin et plus vite. Obéissant à son ordre muet, l'Alpha fit descendre sa bouche sur son torse, embrassa ses tétons et pétrit ses hanches avant que ses grognements d'impatience le convainque de continuer vers le point le plus sensible de son anatomie.

Il fit une nouvelle morsure sur l'aine, à côté de sa cuisse droite puis écarta ses jambes pour passer à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Liam couina légèrement quand il suça le haut de sa cuisse et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le tirer vers son sexe.

Il ouvrit des yeux jaunes et brillants pour rencontrer ceux, rouges, de son Alpha alors qu'il prenait la tête de son érection dans sa bouche. Sans détourner le regard, il réussissait à descendre un peu plus bas à chaque fois, lui tirant un gémissement à chaque fois qu'il insistait un peu plus sur son gland.

Quand Scott le regardait comme ça, il était certain d'être le seul objet de ses pensées, certains de son amour et surtout certain que ça durerait toute leur vie, si ce n'est plus. Il gronda de nouveau quand son amant libéra son sexe et que l'air lui parut soudainement très froid.

\- Passe-moi le lubrifiant, demanda Scott en pointant le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Comme s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, songea Liam en se redressant sur un coude pour allonger le bras et attraper la lotion convoitée. Un baiser de remerciement plus tard et Scott retournait à sa fellation après avoir appliqué du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

Il savait que Liam n'aimait pas qu'il le taquine en frottant son intimité jusqu'à ce qu'il lui crie de le prendre sans plus de préparation. Comme ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver davantage, il entra tout de suite un doigt en lui en regardant attentivement son visage. Ça fait quand même longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

Comme il ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça, il fit seulement quelques mouvements avant de rajouter un second doigt. Liam poussa un gémissement langoureux et Scott commença à se sentir vraiment trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Difficilement, il se tortilla pour enlever son caleçon d'une main. Il commença à se frotter contre le lit pour soulager sa frustration.

D'un geste, son amant l'invita à se décaler pour qu'il puisse atteindre son érection le masturber pour qu'il prenne du plaisir lui aussi. La sensation du membre épais de son Alpha dans sa main était agréable, le fait de se dire que s'était lui qu'il le faisait grogner de plaisir alors que ses yeux rougeoyaient de plus en plus était encore plus jouissif.

Scott ajouta un troisième doigt et cessa sa fellation pour aller l'embrasser amoureusement et caresser sa joue et ses cheveux avec la main qui lui restait. Pour le distraire de la gêne qu'il ressentait, il chercha et trouva rapidement sa prostate, ce qui le fit glapir. Il connaissait son corps par cœur, se dit-il avec une certaine fierté.

Par précaution, il attendit de pouvoir mettre un quatrième doigt aux côtés des autres avant d'estimer que Liam était près à la recevoir. A sa demande de plus en plus pressente, il accepta de retirer ses doigts. Il fut déçu de devoir renoncer au plaisir que lui procurait son amant avec sa main, il était devenu particulièrement doué avec le temps, mais savait que la suite serait beaucoup mieux.

Lentement, les jambes tremblantes, il se déplaça pour se positionner entre les cuisses de Liam, le laissant enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme se mordait les lèvres en le regardant, cambrant légèrement son dos pour se mettre dans une meilleure position.

Doucement, en surveillant bien ses expressions, malgré l'agacement visible de Liam qui aimerait bien qu'il arrête de le considérer comme une fille, il le pénétra. Il frémissait de plaisir en retrouvant la chaleur de son amant, ça lui avait vraiment manqué, le sentiment d'être plus proche de lui que jamais lui avait manqué, tout comme sa bouche, ses joues rouges, ses halètements qu'il tâchait de retenir,… Tout lui avait manqué. Il était totalement accro à son amant.

Il bénit Liam de s'adapter aussi vite à sa taille et commença à bouger dès qu'il l'embrassa pour lui signifier de se dépêcher. Rapidement, la bestialité reprit ses droits et il attrapa les hanches de son amant pour l'empêcher de bouger et remit sa tête dans son cou. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et forts et il gémissait sans retenue à chaque fois que Liam enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos.

Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses cris et au grand malheur de Scott, y arrivait. Pourtant, quand son Alpha prit sa main pour la mener vers son érection, il ne réussit pas à se retenir. Quelques mouvements plus tard, il jouissait et entraînait Scott avec lui.

Il sortit doucement de lui quelques minutes après et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour reprendre son souffle. Avec un soupir de plaisir, il caressa la hanche de Liam jusqu'à trouver le courage de se lever prendre une serviette pendue au dos de sa porte pour les essuyer. En quelques gestes tendres, il enleva le sperme de son ventre et de ses cuisses avant de jeter la serviette par terre dans un coin de sa chambre.

Il prit Liam dans ses bras, rabattit la couette sur eux, le laissa mettre sa tête sur sa poitrine et entoura sa taille. Satisfait que son amant est oublié ses idées de tromperies, il le berça en embrassant ses cheveux et en caressant son dos.

Plus tard, quand il fut certain qu'il était endormit, il tendit le bras pour attraper son portable et regarder plus attentivement les fameux messages qu'il avait reçu. Après quelques minutes d'examen, il soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Rapidement, il tapa une réponse et reposa son téléphone.

« Stiles, la prochaine fois que tu veux faire une blague à Liam, évite de prendre le portable de ton père pour lui faire croire que je le trompe… »


End file.
